Just another day at the park :D
by Emilia Mia Humphrey
Summary: After getting there report cards the gang goes to the park.Know that this group of teenagers doesn't have in mind to sit on benches and talk... It's a mixture of humor and perversity with a bit of romance.Nothing good can happen when you get a book worm, troublemaker,gay,hotshot...at the same place.Best friends get crazy! Little Rob/Rea and true story about me and my friends. R


**So hi guys/girls. OK I know I'm terrible in uploading, but I have a important note: I've got a huge case of authors block. But now I wanted to give you MY FIRST ONE SHOT! **

**Ok , now know there is no romance, it's humor and friends. This isn't an idea!**

**The day I got my report card me and my friends went to our park and we had a blast from 11 am to 5 pm... And cause were like crazy and funny I tough to write a story about what we did, but use the Teen Titans ;)**

**Ok and know I'm going to be Raven in this story so she'll be OC, well actually she'll be crazy, funny and laud... So yeah OC.**

**And the characters are going to be OC, and there actually going to be my best friends and know that my best friend Adi is going to be Robin...**

**So let's get this party started!**

**Don't forget I'm from Bosnia and my English is not that good!**

**Here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, IF I DID ROBIN AND RAVEN WOULD BE A COUPLE!**

**Bold – Important and P.O.V.-s**

_Italic_**- In this case where it writes something, notes, thoughts and flashbacks!**

'' text ''** – talk!**

- something –** new place**

**(Something) – my toughs **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just another day at the park...  
**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I always knew my friends were idiots, but this big? Seriously?!

It's Monday, were on winter holiday and unlike every year there is no snow so we can't snowball fight, seed, push each other in the snow and bury them... No today was a very sunny, jet very cold day cause it was a bit windy. The perfect day for our repor...

Like every semester we go to school get our report cards, then Robin, Cy, Garth, Star, Bee, Terra, Beast Boy, Roy and me go to the park to celebrate 'surviving' the first semester... 10 minutes away from our school was our park. We were at the corner of the park, under the chestnut trees. As we got to our spot there was one problem, over the years we broke all the benches but one.

''Out of my way bitches!'' Said Beast Boy running to the bench followed by Victor, Garth and Roy.

They sat on the bench and Roy said: ''Tuff luck ladies.'' In his cocky voice.

I looked at them with a serious look and walked… I went behind them, and as Roy was sitting next to Beast Boy I just grab them by the coats and they fell on there backs.

''Ouuu! That hurt Raven!'' Was what they bout said.

''Did you maybe hear ladies first you idiots.'' I said as I sat down next to Garth.

Robin was about to sit next to me when Star said: ''Excuse me Robin but ladies first?'' She wanted to sit down but I said: ''Sorry Star, brains before make-up.''

The guys laughed, and the girls were 'hurt'…

''You kidding right?'' Terra asked me.

''You're going to chose them over us? Your best girl friends?'' Star said.

I tough about it… I even put my hand on my chin as I tough… an then I figured it out: ''Yes and always.'' I said smiling.

''I hate you sometimes.'' Said Bee joking.

''Well ask your boyfriend to move his huge but and make you some room sister.'' I said.

Victor just looked at me and asked: ''Really Raven? Really? Ok, I remember everything. Just so you know you hurt me baby sis.'' He said pretending to be crying.

''Nice man you got there.'' Said Robin making us all laugh.

''Your one to talk bird boy, you're the only 'boy' here that never had a girlfriend.'' Said Roy, who was now covered in mud.

''Sais the guy who's been with every girl in school for 5 minutes.'' Comment from Garth.

''Come on Garth, don't be like that. He hasn't gone out with Bee and Raven yet.'' Said Beast Boy.

''And for his sakes he wont.'' Said Robin.

''Why? You're going to teach me one of your lessons?'' Said Roy offended.

''No, you've already failed in math, history, science and technical. I bet your brain can take a lecture cause it's full of all those soaps you watch.'' Said Robin.

''Hey I got a D in technical, I didn't fail anything.'' Roy said mad now.

''Yeah right!'' Bee said as she took his report card…

''Get back here!'' He said as he started to chase her all over the park… We were all laughing…

As he was chasing her, she looked at his report card and read his grades while running: ''History FAILED, science FAILED, math FAILED, physics FAILED, biology FAILED… and… Oh My Gosh! ART CLASS FAILED! Hahahaha!'' When she read his grades she just stopped running and started laughing with all of us.

''Give me back ma report card!'' Roy was mad his Alpha

teeth were pointed like at a sharks.

''Here you go, art boy!'' She said tossing his the report card.

''You know you wouldn't be failing so much classed if you'd I don't know… Start spending time studying, and NOT LOOKING AT THE MIRROR!'' Bee said.

''You worst then Star!'' Said Robin laughing.

''And what is that suppose to mean?'' Star asked mad.

''That you've got some pretty tough competition Star!'' I said laughing.

''Star did you see the new music video for Kiss You by One Direction!?'' Terra asked changing the subject.

''Yeah! OMG! I love Zayn! But at the beginning he hasn't got that yellow strand, and the rest of the video he has! Didn't producers hear about photo shop?'' Star made us listen to yet another of her talks with Terra.

''Maybe you could teach them cause it's obviously you're a pro.'' Beast Boy said trying to be funny.

''You green bugger your going to get it!'' Star said as now she begun chasing Beast Boy.

I looked at Robin who took a seat next to me…

''Oh and let me see what the boy wonder got in his report card…'' I said to Robin.

''No way!'' He said.

''Come on!'' I said with the good old puppy dog eyes…

''I hate you damn cute puppy dog eyes!'' He said trying not to look at me.

''Come on!'' I didn't give up…

He got up as well as I did.

''I'm going to see that report card if it's the last thing I do!'' I told him seriously.

''Actually I think Garth has a better chance having sex with a girl, then you getting Robins report card.'' Beast Boy said.

''For the one million time: I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!'' Garth said mad.

''Sorry but only a gay dude would wear skinny jeans, have long hair and wear a Michael Jackson hat.'' Said Cy.

''Hey don't insult the king of pop! And your one to speak, you have Born This Way album by Lady Gaga in your CD collection.'' I said.

''Raven, you promised you wouldn't tell!'' My big bro was 'hurt' now…

''OK! So he listens to Lady Gaga, and I'm the gay one?'' Garth asked.

''OK! Let me fix this… Here's an idea… Be gay together!'' I told them Alpha

logically.

''Garth did you hear that! Our secret's out!'' Cy gasped. He was joking, but it took some time for Garth to figure it out…

We all laughed.

''Oh you can see your reflection in this puddle. I look good.'' Star said as she posed for the puddle.

''Someone's looking hot!'' Garth said getting up and looking at the puddle.

''Why thank you Garth!'' Star said smiling while putting her hands on her hips.

''I was talking about me!'' He said as we all laughed.

''I have to stop hanging out with gays!'' I said laughing.

''Little sis, you would do that to your own brother and his secret boyfriend?!'' Cy joked.

''What's this I hear about secret boyfriends Sparky?!'' Bee said laughing. These were our private jokes…

''Are you dumping me for him?'' Bee played to be hurt while pointing at Garth.

''I'm sorry, it's stronger than me!'' Cy laughed his ass off saying those words.

''Fine! You know what? I'm going to go live in the desert, far away from you!'' She said trying to be serious.

''Don't forget to bring sunscreen!'' Cy said.

''Ou!'' Said Terra as she was hit by a spit ball from Robin.

''Your going to pay you idiot!'' Terra said as the chasing continued.

''Will we ever stop chasing each other in the park?'' I asked seriously.

''…no…'' Bee said.

As Terra was chasing Robin back here she tripped and fell.

Robin just looked at her worried as we all did…

''Robin you're so dead!'' When we heard that we know she was alright.

''Walk much idiot?!'' Robin said pointing at her.

He was a pit bent, but then I saw it…

His report card was in his left deep back pocket… I slowly went there… The guys were looking at me confused.

''I can't believe I'm going to do this… I tough as I reached for his back pocket…

The guys were trying not to laugh…

As got a hold of the report card I… Slowly pulled it a bit and… I PUSHED ROBIN IN THE PUDDLE! Wile taking his report card.

''RAVEN! YOU'RE DEAD!'' He shouted, now wet! The guys were laughing so hard….

''Ups! Well I told you I'll get it if it's the last thing I do!'' I said as I smiled.

''Now lets see…'' I looked at his report card: ''A's as usual for our boy wonder… OMG! You got a D in… MUSIC! Genius!'' I said laughing.

''Do I look like a singer or instrument player to you?'' He asked.

''Well to be honest you don't look sharp enough to pass math but you still did!''

''Yeah, but I still do not get way I passed with a C!'' Star said.

''Cause you're a stupid hoe!'' Bee said kidding her. It was one of mine and Bees private jocks. But Star didn't get the jock.

''I'M NOT STUPID!'' She said…

We all looked at each other and died laughing…

''What did I do wrong?'' She said not understanding.

''You just said you're a hoe!'' Beast Boy said laughing.

''Now I get it!'' She said and started to laugh….''Hey!'' She said when she really figured it out.

I took Robins hand ant pointed at Roy and Beast Boy…

''There smart brothers!'' I said in a movie star voice if you get me.

''There not brothers!'' Robin knew what I was going for.

''And there clearly not smart!'' I said and high fived Robin.

''Hey!'' Those two complained.

We joked like that for an long time till…

''Oh sorry guys but my moms calling me and I have to go!'' Terra said.

''Do you really have to go?'' Star asked.

''Yes, cause if I don't get home my mom won't let you sleep over!'' Terra told her.

''Get you but home missy!'' Star said seriously.

''I'm coming with you!'' Said Roy.

''Seriously?'' She asked.

''I'll do anything to get away from these idiots!'' Said Roy….

Terra and Roy left…

''Oh man I'm so glad I broke up with her!'' Said Best Boy.

''I don't get how can you be so cruel?!'' Said Star.

''Yeah. You just dumped her. She still hasn't got over you!'' Said Bee pissed.

''I dumped her?! I asked her out 3 times!'' Best Boy said.

''Actually counting the times when you asked her 'are you my girlfriend or not' then that's SIX times Beast Boy.'' I told him.

''Ok, Raven I get there your buds and that Robin is your bff, but you have to be on Terra's side now!'' Said Bee.

''No and never! She broke up with him 4 times, and he does it once and doesn't give her a second chance?! Why the hell should I be on her side!? She had 6 chances, she blew them! Big deal!'' I said sitting on the bench next to Robin.

''Yeah but he never understood her!'' Star said.

''And please which guy really understands a girl?'' I asked.

''Well not these guys and way.'' Said Star pointing at the boys and me who were sitting on the bench.

''Hey my man is in that group!'' Said Bee.

''Yeah your monkey man.'' I said.

''And why please?'' She asked.

''Show her the legs bro!'' Said BB.

Cy pulled up his pants sleeve and showed her the jungle…

''OMG! Does anything live there?!'' Bee said scared.

''Just sweat.'' Said Garth.

''I still don't get how do 3 guys a Raven know more about my boyfriend then me?!'' Bee said.

''Well, before you two were dating we were…'' I started.

''THE DAILY DISASTER!'' The boys and me said in out hero poses as we now stood on the bench.

''The Daily Disaster?! You couldn't think of any better name?'' Bee asked.

''No all the good names were taken. I mean which name is better for a group of best friends and troublemakers then The Daily Disaster.'' Garth said.

''I suggest we get back to the Terra and Beast Boy conversation.'' Said Star.

''What's there to talk about? He asked her 6 times she said yes twice and no 4 times. They haven't seen each other in 3 months and she runs away from him and he broke up with her. Case closed! There not good as a couple!'' Said Robin.

''I bet you and Raven would be the cutest couple!'' Said Bee.

''No way in life am I putting our friendship on the line cause you think we look cute!'' I said.

''Well why not give it a try?'' Cy asked.

''Hey! If he wants he'll ask. But he's my bff and I don't want to ruin our friendship cause we look cut. Am I right Robin?'' I said looking at Robin.

''Maybe next semester.'' He said smiling.

_Was he serious or was that a joke?_ I tough.

''Yeah but you didn't understand her! For God's sakes! She's a female!'' Said Bee.

''Yeah be but you have to understand that the biggest book in the world is 'All about women' and that's the short version, and that the littlest and thinnest book in the world is 'What men know about women' the long, extensive and updated version. So this conversation is over!'' I said.

''But it's not! You're just being… MEN!'' She said mad.

''We're not all men, Garth's gay!'' I said.

''Ok, I officially hate you guys!'' Said Garth.

''I never did get it why is he gay?!'' Star asked.

''It's a joke Star. Like the time you and Roy were lovers.'' Robin said.

''Yeah, cause that was totally a joke…'' She said laughing…

''Or that time when Beast Boy was the maniac with the gun!'' Said Cy.

''Yeah, but that didn't end up good. Remember someone called the cops and they tough Beast Boy was a real maniac and that the plastic gun we bought for 2 dollars was real.'' I said and we all laughed.

''Oh and remember when these two 'broke up' and we made that soap on your camera?'' Garth said pointing at Bee and Cy.

''I've still got it.'' I said.

''Oh and remember yours and Robins storybook weeding?'' Cy asked me.

''How can I forget.'' I said laughing. I looked at Robin and pinched his cheek and asked: ''Right honey?!'' We all laughed.

''Well that just proves that you two would be a totally cute couple!'' Said Bee.

''Oh and remember when we had that karaoke contest!'' Cy said.

We laughed.

''Good times!'' Said Beast Boy. ''Not like the ones I have with Terra.'' He said bummed now.

''Ok before we get into an argument, who says that it isn't her fault that Beast Boy broke up with her?'' I asked and only Star and Bee raised hands.

''Who thinks it is her fault?'' I said. The boys and me raised hands.

''5 to 2! We win and it's totally her fault!'' I said.

''But I still don't get why?!'' Said Star.

''Beast Boy please tell us your story once again.'' Said Robin.

''Well I asked her before the movie on Garth's birth day. Oh and I still can't believe you made us watch 'The Bridesmaids', that's why you're gay!'' Beast Boy said to Garth. Then he continued:

''Then she said no cause she didn't like me. After that while we were going back home in the bus, Star made me ask her out again and she finally said yes. Then the next day I called her girlfriend in front of her other friends and she told them that she doesn't know me and we broke up. 2 weeks later Bee made me ask her out again but she said no. Then I asked her at Robins and Ravens fake storybook weeding in this park and she said yes. Then she broke up with me the next day. The she asked me out at the beginning of summer vacation and I said yes. For the 3 months of summer vacation she didn't even call me or talk to me and I called her out and all that stuff. Then on the first day of school I went to hug her and she just like ran away. And then I broke up with her. And now I'm happy but she can't get over me! The end!'' Beast Boy told us.

''So please tell me why should it be his fault?!'' cy asked.

''Cause she's a girl!'' Star said.

''I'm a girl! And I get along just fine, even better the fine! I have my 4 brothers and an idiot friend called Roy! So there you go ladies!'' I said putting my arms on Robins and Cy's shoulders.

''Ok. I do not what to talk about it here! But it's not her fault!'' Star continued.

''I can't take this anymore!'' Beast Boy shouted and plugged his ears.

''Girls are too complicated. How do you do it Cy?'' BB said and looked at Cy.

''Well cause of relationships I've learned to be patient, strong, not get an stroke and I'm a master in self control!'' We all laughed. Well minus Bee.

''Garth has the sweet life. No girls, no problems! I wish I was gay!'' Said BB.

''There you go! Just be gay and be happy with Garth. Would you like that Garth?'' I said.

''Well I don't know how this fake gay relationship would affect our friendship and since I'm used to be the only fake gay I say…'' But he was cut of by Robin putting a hand on his mouth making his shot up. Robin looked at me and asked:

''What part of 'Never ask the fake gay dude anything' don't you understand?''

''You know what Garth I'll be happy to be your fake gay boyfriend.'' Beast Boy said.

''Great one more private joke that no one else will get!'' Bee said.

''As long as my fake gay friends are happy, we'll deal with it!'' I said.

''Ps I can see your underwear Star. And cause I'm the new gay I'll have to ask you where did you buy those pretty pink tights?'' Beast Boy asked.

Star was now red. She was wearing a jeans mini skirt with pink nylon tights and white boots with heels. Up she had her white jacket.

''Told you that you should start wearing jeans. And a longer jacket too.'' I said. We all laughed.

''What are you laughing about, you must be wearing the same tights as hers!'' Cy said to Garth. They stood up and begun to fight. Cy grab Garth between his legs and thru him to the ground.

''Beast Boy know that this is not for little kids like you.'' I said.

''You must be so proud Bee.'' Robin said.

''If he ever does that to me he'll be flying out the window.'' She said.

We all laughed at the sight of our friends fighting…

''There should be a warning like only for mature teens, not for Beats Boy who has a brain of a 5 year old.'' I said continuing to laugh.

After more fights which now included Beast Boy, it was time to go home.

''I'm going home guys. Not to mention I took out three books from the store and didn't even read them and some tea is calling my name.'' I said.

''Do you really have to? I too out 'The Eye 3' and have got a tone of popcorn. Want to come?'' Robin said.

'' 'The Eye 3' I'm totally coming. What are we waiting for it's 3 pm and we have to be at basketball practice at 7pm.'' I said.

''Get moving. Honey!'' He joked.

As we said goodbye and walked away the next thing you heard was Bee and Star screaming. We turned around to see them running to us…

''Please walk us off to the bus station. I'm not going back there.'' Said Bee.

''Why?'' Robin asked.

''They just pants off Garth.'' Bee said.

''And with the pants came down the shorts.'' Star said scared out.

''Thank God I turned my head in time.'' Said Bee.

''I DIDN'T!'' Screamed Star scared.

''I don't even what to know!'' I said.

''Thank God I wasn't there or I would be the next victim.'' Said Robin.

''I'll never be able to look at my fake gay friends ever again!'' Said Star.

''And I'll have nigh mares about Cy!'' Said Bee.

''Next time stick with us!'' I said.

We continued walking away from the park and at the bus station…

''Never again!'' I said.

''You may say that but you know next report cards are going to be completely the same.'' Robin said.

''Some things never change…'' I said as we walked the girls off to the bus station and left with Robin to watch 'The Eye 3'… Well this day was interesting…

**THE END!**

* * *

**So how was it? Good ? Bad? Boring? Funny? Cool? Awesome? Nice? Please tell me in a review! Please cause it only rakes a minute and you bring me hope. **

**This was one of the slow days… Well that's how me and my friends spent the days but normally we're more funny and perverse but then I would have to make this an M rated story and I'm not doing that… So yeah these were the ****boundary. And I really hope you guys like it! My first one shot! I'm so happy! Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and tomorrow I'll upload 'Sk8er Boy Or Girl' and 'Room Number 12' just so you know!**

**Read and Review!**

**R&R**

**Yours truly,**

** Life Means Smile **


End file.
